The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
by SallyX
Summary: A novelization of Majora's Mask that is 100% true to the game. No altering of anything, please R&R and let me know what you think.


**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: MAJORA'S MASK**

A Novelization by Alex Aro

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before reading this story there are a few things you must know. First of all, I am writing this novelization in the first place because of three reasons. One, everyone seems to be writing an Ocarina of Time novelization and therefore I figured another would be pointless. Two, I have seen a few Majora's Mask novelizations and I was very please as they were lacking important Zelda information and whatnot. Third, I wanted to novelize a game and make it 100% true to the game. No altering characters, dungeons, tasks or anything. I wanted to write it exactly as it happens in the game. Now I know I will have to develop the characters a bit on my own but besides those very little details I promise to deliver a novelization that is 100% true to the game. So without further ado, I present to you…THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: MAJORA'S MASK.

**PROLOGUE: A New Adventure Begins…**

"Navi!" Link yelled aloud. He sat upon his horse Epona as the horse guided Link through an uncharted portion of the Lost Woods. Link had not seen Navi for a few months, and he had decided a few days ago that he was going to search for Navi, the only fairy he had ever had…and lost.

            Epona slowly trotted through the tall glades of the Lost Woods. Link had no idea where he was, but he would find his way back. He had been in tougher situations before, so it wasn't as if he was frightened by the thought of never seeing the Kokiri Forest again.

            From a high tree branch there stood a strange masked figure, staring down at the little kid riding down the trail on a horse. He smiled under the mask, and his two fairy friends could not see him doing so. Instead to make them aware he swiftly flicked his wrist and extended his finger to point at Link. 

            "Him!?" One of the fairies asked aloud.

            "Shut up!" The other one hushed.

            The two fairies flew down from the branch as fast as they could and rushed by Link. The flying dots startled Epona, and Epona leaped up onto her hind legs in terror. Link fell off the horse and rolled across the ground, hitting his head against the rocky surface. Link didn't get up right away.

            A mask began moving towards the fairies and soon the body of the mysterious figure took shape. "Great work you two! Let's see if he has any valuable goods!" He complemented. The masked figure walked up to Link and stared at him. He kicked Link lightly to make sure he wasn't conscious and then searched his body for objects when he stumbled upon an ocarina.

            The purple fairy spoke up. "My, my, what a pretty ocarina!"

            The other fairy, a white one spoke up next. "I wanna play it! Can I Skull Kid, can I?"

            "No Tatl, what if you broke it?" The purple fairy responded bitterly.

            The masked figure named Skull Kid took the ocarina to the lips of the mask and blew into it. A funny sounding squeak emitted from it, the fairies began to laugh. Skull Kid found it amusing as well and began laughing along with the fairies. He did it again, with the same comical result. 

            Behind him Link sat up and shook his head. He stood up to see a strange boy holding his ocarina. Skull Kid whirled around and shrieked. The two stared at each for a moment when suddenly Link dove towards Skull Kid. With reflexes like lightning Skull Kid jumped high into the air and onto Epona's back. 

            Before Epona began to speed off down the trail in the Lost Woods, Link grabbed a hold of her leg and soon found himself being dragged through the underbrush of the Lost Woods surface. Grass hit his face and Link closed his eyes hoping Epona would slow down. 

            Skull Kid was barely holding onto Epona himself, as he was loosely holding the reigns and half of his body was hanging to the side of the horse. A sharp turn was coming up and Skull Kid tightened his grip to make sure he wouldn't get thrown off. However, Link wasn't so lucky.

            With great force Link was thrown from his grasp on Epona's leg and slammed into a tree. He looked up, ignoring the pain to see Skull Kid riding off with Epona into a dark gathering of trees in which Link could not see past. Epona quickly disappeared behind the gathering. Link got up, dusted himself off and prepared himself to get his horse back. "You will be sorry."

            Link continued ahead and ran through the clearing. In case of any Deku Scrubs, Link drew his sword and had his shield ready. Up ahead was what seemed to be a cave entrance, but he would have to cross a small 'bridge' of tree trunks, the next one larger then the last so the person crossing them could get to the high cave entrance. Link hopped up onto the first trunk.

            It was an easy task of jumping to the next trunk, and then the one after that and soon Link found himself at the entrance to the cave. He slowly walked into the entrance and noticed it was almost pitch black inside. Upon entering he seemed to be losing balance when he looked down and realized the platform ended and below was an endless pit of darkness. "Ahhhhhh!" Link yelled as he lost balance completely and fell into the darkness below. 

            Link continued falling into nothingness and thought he was going to smash into a hard pavement and have his life end right there. Link closed his eyes and began saying his final prayers when he landed with a 'soft' thud. He stood up and looked down at what he had landed on. It appeared to be…a flower? Link became puzzled at the fact that there was a random flower on the ground, and then he heard something, or someone, ahead of him.

            Skull Kid seemed to be lying on an invisible sofa and he lay there staring at Link. "It's such a pity." He began, shaking his head.

            "What's a pity?" Link asked, now even more confused by exactly who this 'Skull Kid' was.

            "Your horse, it doesn't obey the commands that are given to it. So…" there was a long pause before he finished his sentence, "I have to get rid of it." Skull Kid let out a hideous laugh at this.

            Link became enraged, and prepared himself to attack Skull Kid. However before Link had the chance to strike, Skull Kid spoke up again, stopping Link's attack.

            "You think you can beat me when I'm like this!?" He asked, and began shaking his head back and forth. A sound that reminded Link of what rupees might sound like if shaken up in a bottle emitted from Skull Kid shaking his head. Suddenly, it seemed as though the sound caused severe hallucination as Link began to suffer from one.

            _Dekus surrounded Link on all sides, shaking to the beat of that noise. They stared at Link, and Link tried to run past them. He pushed on Deku aside, and then another clearing a path for himself to run through. Link seemed to have passed the Dekus, and was now running on nothingness. Soon behind a huge Deku appeared and began chasing him. The giant wooden 'nut' that appeared to be covered in leaves of some sort sucked Link up in its giant snout. Everything went black._

Link regained consciousness and looked up to see Skull Kid laughing. Link noticed there was a small pond in front of him, which was separating him from Skull Kid and looked into it. When he saw his reflection he gasped, he was no longer the Hyrulian hero he had always been but was now a full fledged Deku! 

            "Now you will remain like that forever!" Skull Kid laughed and began making his way towards the exit. The purple fairy immediately began following Skull Kid, but the white fairy seemed distracted and didn't immediately follow until it was too late. The big stone door came crashing down, encasing the fairy in the dungeon with Deku Link.

            "This is your entire fault!" The fairy yelled into Link's face. "If we hadn't been concerned with you this wouldn't have happened. Now I command you open the door for me!" Link didn't exactly appreciate the way the fairy was talking to him, and didn't feel like doing what she demanded, but also didn't feel like staying trapped in here. He ran over to the door and reached under it, throwing it up with all his might. The fairy followed him into the next chamber.

            "Hey, how about I join you. I mean you want to know where Skull Kid went right? I think I know where he is going. I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier, so how about it can I join you?" The fairy asked Link. Link stood there for a moment.

            "Could you help me get to my regular self?" Link asked.

            "As long as I am your companion I will help you with whatever you desire, and together we can find Skull Kid and we'll be partners until we find Skull Kid…" The fairy replied.

            "Well I suppose you can come along as long as you will help me." Link stated.

            "Great!" The fairy perked up, "My name is Tatl, what's yours?"       

            "I'm Link." Link answered.

            "Well let's get going, we have to get out of here and catch up to Skull Kid." Tatl exclaimed.

            Link nodded and looked ahead of himself. There was a series of forested platforms that Link needed to cross, but they were far too large to jump across. Link noticed another one of those flowers on the ground again; it was the same as the one he had landed on. 

            "What are these flowers for?" Link asked.

            "Oh those?" Tatl asked, and then answered. "As a Deku you can dive into those flowers and when you reach the bottom of the roots you can spring up and use 'gliding flowers' to help propel you forward across greater gaps like the one in front of you."

            "Thanks Tatl." Link replied, and sunk into the flower. He slipped down the shaft and felt the roots hit his small feet. He was jetted forward and sprang out of the flower, holding two gliding flowers in his hands and glided across the platform. The next platform had another flower and he did the same thing. 

            The next platform contained a treasure chest, and Link walked up to it. He pried it open and inside he found a Deku Nut. He held it up in the air and Tatl saw what he was holding. "That's a Deku Nut. When in flight, you can throw these as a bomb. When they hit an enemy they will stun that enemy temporarily." Link slid the sack of Deku nuts into his side pouch and continued on.        

            Link finished gliding over the last few platforms and soon found himself in what seemed like a stone tower. A bunch of gears spun in front of him, and to the left was a wooden platform that led to a higher level of the building. Link made his way to the platform, to the next level where there were stairs and a door that appeared to lead outside. Link was about to step outside when a figure approached him. 

            "Having some trouble?" the man asked. When he stepped into the light Link saw his true face. He was a brunette haired man with pointy ears and what seemed to be an infinite smile. 

            "Yeah kinda." Link replied.

            "Well allow me to introduce myself. I am the Happy Mask salesman, and I own the Happy Mask shop. It seems you have come across that boy that stole Majora's Mask from me. That is a very powerful mask and anyone who abuses the power of it could destroy the world! Now if you are willing to help me get the mask back, I think I know a way for you to be turned back."

            Link's face lit up with excitement. "Really, how? I'll do anything!" 

            The Happy Mask salesman's smile never faded and he answered Link's question. "First retrieve that precious item that was stolen from you and bring it back here. Now I am leaving this town in three days so you must do this within 72 hours. Can you do this?"

            Link thought for a minute, precious item? The ocarina, of course! "I'll do it!" He said, shaking the man's hand. Link then opened the door and stepped outside. The sunlight hurt his eyes a bit as he had been in darkness for last hour or so. Around him looked to be a vibrant town full of people he had seen before. What is this place? Link thought to himself, when suddenly he got a push from behind.

            "No time to stop Link! We must hurry!" Tatl exclaimed. Although Link hadn't desired it all that much, it seemed a new adventure was sprouting ahead of Link. Little did he know that his adventure wasn't going to end in three days.       


End file.
